The use of cherry hybrid trees as rootstock is known in the art of producing cherry trees. One such variety is F12/1, a vegetatively propagated P. avium-selection. Cherry rootstock varieties GI 148/1 and GI 148/8 are described in U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 8,852 and 8,954 respectively. The use of cherry hybrid varieities as rootstock produces a dwarf tree that comes into earlier and heavier bearing without sacrificing fruit size.